


Broken Spell

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [18]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires: Broken Spell<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight, Priest and Legend of the Seeker <br/>Characters: Darken Rahl, Black Hat and Garrett<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Spell

Garrett dosing off after Black Hat had left him woke with a startle. Staring at the wizard standing in front his recliner.  
Almost panicking until the state the wizard was in and Black Hat move from behind Rahl peering over the shoulder.

"He agreed to remove the spell." Black Hat explained.  
"I said I try! Weakened as I am I guarantee for nothing."

Still Rahl tried his best. True to form Garett was able to move again.  
Immediately he launched himself at the wizard.

"He is one of us now." Black Hat held him back.

Lord Rahl stood still unflinching.


End file.
